


Bloody Valentines

by WitheringFlower



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Battle, Flowers, Gen, Skywars, Spartans, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitheringFlower/pseuds/WitheringFlower
Summary: Based off a skywars special by Techno, this is the story of how a fight between Techno and an army of Spartans may have gone. Also, technically a Valentines day special but ignore that please.
Relationships: None





	Bloody Valentines

A battalion of Spartans were going to war. Scouts had been sent to this area and the few that returned had gasped out dire warnings before drawing their final breath. They spoke of a deadly warrior who slaughtered men as easily as one might kill bugs. This was not something that could be left unchecked. 

As they were nearing a bridge between two cliffs, a man approached the army. Standing tall, he was a clearly dangerous figure dressed in red. A golden crown sat atop his pink locks framing his face. Most terrifyingly, all but his eyes were hidden by the pig skull worn as a mask.

They watched, wondering what this man would do. As if obliging, he withdrew a sword from his scabbard and threw it in the air behind him. With a thunk, it landed solidly on the bridge, part of the blade buried into the wood. He then bent down to pick a single white flower.

Flower in hand, the pink headed man approached the general and began his attack. It didn’t matter how many there were. It didn’t matter what weapons, what armour they had. Against this armourless warrior using naught but a flower, they were easily plowed down. 

Man after man fell to their deaths, punched off the mountain by the pig faced monster. The futile attacks by desperate soldiers only led to their bodies lying lifelessly on the ground. In fear, the soldiers began to back off. Not yet in retreat but certainly wary of the death that lay ahead. 

As if uncaring of what he had just caused, the blood stained man bent down to pick another flower. Seeing that the enemy was distracted, a particularly brave soul tried to attack. In return, he was hit solidly by the two flowered bouquet. 

As this one sided massacre went on, more flowers joined the bouquet stained in red. As more and more of his own fell, a soldier stood at the very back, terrified of his inevitable fate. He was aware that there was no way to defeat this maniacal demon. But Spartans were not meant to show fear. So he stood his ground.

It wasn’t very long until all others had fallen. The only soldier left alive was the single Spartan standing at the very back. The pig demon smirked as he walked over to his final victim.

The Spartan trembled in fear, terror paralyzing his body. He was unable to do anything as the blood stained warrior walked over to him. It was torturous. Every single step the man took was slow and relaxed, like a cat stalking a cornered mouse. 

Taking his time, the bloodthirsty monster walked over. Once they were close enough to reach one another, the pig warrior stopped. Placing a hand on the soldier’s shoulder, he leaned in, their faces almost touching. 

“You coward. Remove the Spartan from your name.” He jeered. “Oh, and I suppose…” 

He trailed off as he turned to look at the red and white bouquet of bluets in his hand.

“Happy Valentines day!”

**Author's Note:**

> Video referenced: THE POWER OF LOVE! (Valentine's Day Challenge) - Skywars  
> The link: https://youtu.be/xq1CdGjt56k
> 
> The idea comes from the comment section of the video. the comment was 
> 
> 9:00 "You got defeated by the flower, remove the 'Spartan' from your name"
> 
> Imagine a group of Spartans during war. Then they see a monstrosity. It has body of a man, head of a pig, and carrying no weapon but a bouquet of white flowers that are red with blood.


End file.
